The Malone Boys & The Bat Boys
by Whistle Mist
Summary: Life with two insane families is never good. The Malone Family are your well off Mobster Family who enjoy their work. Than you have the Bat Family who is a dysfunctional group of brothers and their Father who dresses up like a Bat. Them being together is always something new so welcome to the family. Malone boys meet the Bat Boys... Good luck, Bruce.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Batman**

* * *

Match was sleeping peacefully dreaming about a hottie he had seen earlier when something landed on him on out of nowhere. Something heavy and laced with armor landed on him knocking the air out of his lungs. Sitting up quickly Match shoved the offending body off cussing whoever it was using both langue and sign langue until he noticed the familiar uniform he had come to know over the years.

"Robin?!" Match yelled in shock. "If you're trying to rape me that's not how it's done."

Robin groaned sitting up holding his side growling darkly. "Silence Match! I am not here for a social visit."

"Than what can I help you with?" Match stood up truing on his light.

"I've been injured." Robin said curtly as if only talking about the weather.

"Again?" Match tapped his chin. "Somebody's been a bit sloppy lately~"

"Just patch me up you little-!"

"Does this hurt?" Match asked poking his side.

"YES, DAMN IT!"

After being Violently kicked away Match walked over to gran the first aid kit he kept in his room .Well, he had started keeping when Robin had decided that if he could not reach the cave in time he would simply drop into the Malone penthouse.

"Who'd you run into tonight?" Match yawned walked back over. "Killer Crock? Bane? Joker?"

"That is none of you're concern!"

Match rolled his eyes before helping Robin take off his tunic before looking at the wound. It wasn't a gun shot wound or was it a bad bruise. Someone had stabbed him and it wasn't easier to stab through the armor the bats wore nor was it easy for someone to get the close. Taking out the things he would need Match patched him up.

"There all better." Match said standing up before sitting on the bed. "Do ya wanna have me kiss for your booboo?"

Robin glared at him before standing up and testing the binds and the stitches. "It will do until I get some skilled help."

"Well, screw you too," Match leaned back. "But no screwing the twins either,"

"You disgust me."

"Mmm, so I am told by you over and over again." Match grinned. "Now get out so I can sleep."

For a minute nothing happened before Match felt something plop onto his bed. Sitting up he saw that Robin had collapsed onto his bed suddenly. Jumping up Match thought for a second that he had killed Robin by doing a poor stitching job but than he noticed that the little jerk was asleep. Frowning he rolled over the other to pull off the mask which wasn't easy and he was sure that Damian would feel that sting when he woke up.

Looking down he could see dark circles under the other eyes. "Long hours, huh?" Match mused before rolling his eyes. "Alright, I'll call Daddy Bats and let him know where you are."

After calling in the Bat family Lil Match headed back to his room, the fourteen year old determined to get back to his dream. This was shortly stopped when he realized that that was not going to happen when a dead to the world Robin was in his bed. Frowning Match got into his bed and rolled Damian to the other side which wasn't easy with all that armor and the fact Damian had been putting himself through rigorous training for the last year earning the other boy a size larger than him, but Lil Match didn't care.

They were still both fourteen, both highly skilled in their families and what more Match could drive the other insane with a few sly and undertone about them or the others and Damian would lose his temper. Thinking about what he should come up with Match paused as he heard a creak. Standing up with a knife in hand and a gun hidden under his pillow he froze before relaxing and walking over to the new visitor.

"Timmy," Lil Match grinned. "Came to retirve the missing one?"

Red Robin slipped off his mask. "Just to check on him and than I'm going to be spending the night. Alvin and I are going to be going to the movies tomorrow."

"Ah," Match looked over at Damian with a sly smile. "What are my chances of pulling up a prank without getting killed?"

"Hmm," Tim walked around the passed out Robin before taking away all his weapons, suit, leaving him in only his undershirt and boxers. "Good luck,"

Match grinned before laying over next to Damian. "If you hear a blood curdling scream in the morning it's me."

Tim smiled before leaving to find Alvin.

* * *

There was something strange about having a twin.

A connection that you never had before. Tim had known for the past year that Big Daddy had used his powers to connect a twin bond between both of them, he and Alvin. Of course he should be mad about if but truth was he was happy about it. A connection with you're brother that no one else had and the the other feeling of knowing when and how you're twin was feelings.

As they both lay in bed sleeping in late since they had ended up staying up until six am to watch movies and eat Alvin's favorite thing, which was ice cream, before they knocked out curled up together matching the other perfectly. This peacefully moment was ruined by screaming.

"WHAT SO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!" Damian's voice ripped them from their sleep.

"Is that any way to treat you're bed partner?"

"I SHALL KILL YOU MALONE!"

"Mmm," Alvin grumbled out unhappily before curling back up to Tim who did the same. "Too... _early_."

"Yes, too early," Tim agreed curling back up as well. "The sun is out... not good for bats..."

"Or Malones," Alvin agreed as they both started to doze back off to sleep.

* * *

Match was grinning like he had won a gold medal.

Damian was glaring at him like he was going to rip his throat at any moment.

Last night or rather at three am int the morning he had come to get patched up but couldn't make it home so he could sleep. A mistake he made and paid for when he knocked out and woke up in only his undergarments and Match was curled up on his side, head resting under his chine and one leg swung over his body.

Damian reacted less that gracefully screaming bloody murder well Match only jumped up a bit before grinning up at him still half asleep with only the remark of "Oh, sleeping together was fun," and that had pissed Damian off more than he cared to admit.

"You have no idea how much I want to strangle you." Damian growled up trying to keep himself from doing so but dear good he wanted so badly.

"Ooh," Match put his hands to his face. "Getting kinky huh?"

"Shut your mouth!" Damian screamed. "What the hell did you think you were doing?!"

"I believe it is called 'cuddling'" Match grinned at him.

Damian gave him a deadly glare and the only thing he got back was a whatever sigh.

"Fine." Match said walking up to him with no smile. "I have having a wonderful dream about this hot chick and than you came in last night and ruined, so in return I decided to let you wake up and freak out."

"Disgusting."

"Now were even." Match said before turning to leave. "Now, I gotta get ready for the day."

"Tt." Damian walked over to grab his suit before dressing quickly. "What illegal things are you up to Match?"

Match peeked back into the room only one green eye showing. "That fun kind of course," Before he vanished.

"Don't kill him, don't kill him, don't kill him," Damian chanted for a while.

"Oh by the way will you kindly tell Batman that you took advantage of me last night?"

"BEGONE YOU BASTARD!"

Match left laughing his head off.

* * *

**Mini stories/Side stories/ and one shorts of the Malone Boys and the Bat Family. **

**Now than requests are open but don't just put "Oh, camping would be nice." Be descriptive please.**

**Put them in the reviews and let me know. **

**Alright review I know some of you want to drive the Bats insane especially Damian ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

Rojo was eating a couple of sour gummy worms as he watched the club dancing with life. His nook's battery had died and sadly he forgot the charger. So he had to find a new way to entertain himself until it was time to leave the club life.

Most normal people like to dance, drink, have a good time. Rojo liked to read and when that wasn't available he enjoyed eating sour gummy worms. Something it was it have him an upset stomach but that was normal for one who downs three bags of the sour gummies.

As he lifted up a red one it was snatched out of his hand. Reaching for his gun was stopped by a black hand. Looking up he saw the infamous Red Hood. Rolling his eyes Rojo went back to doing what he had been doing before.

"Not gonna say hello?" Red Hood urged.

Rojo shook his head before eating a green worm ignoring the other.

"Really? You know I could kill you and teach others about messing with me."

Chewing on another gummy Rojo just gave him a look. Red Hood sighed before pulling off his helmet to revile his domino mask. He looked angry about something and Rojo knew what that was. It was because Rojo had gotten mad at Jason Todd easier that month and had been refusing to acknowledge anything that had to do with him so tonight Red Hood had shown up at the night club.

"You're really going to stand there eating candy worn and ignoring the fact that I'm holding at gun to your back?"

Rojo leaned back against the gun daring him to pull the trigger. Jason growled at him and Rojo let out a huff of breath out of his nose to show that no he didn't care. Anyways they both knew that he couldn't pull the trigger because for the black sheep of the Bat family had gotten attached to Rojo and thought of him as a friend.

The reason said friend was so mad at him was that during a bust Rojo had happened to be there and Red Hood had joked that he was a good piece of meat which lead to the near selling of Rojo Malone. Shit, Jason had never seen someone so eerily enraged and the way he narrowed his eyes softly at Red Hood the anit-hero nearly chocked on his air.

After that the two hadn't been on talk terms.

Well, Jason was.

Rojo was perfectly fine giving him the silent treatment.

"Alright, alright, I'm so sorry that I said that and nearly made you a price on the market…" Jason nudged his shoulder. "Come on, say something."

"Jerk."

"THAT'S WHAT YOUR GONNA SAY AFTER THREE FREAKING WEEKS?!"

"Sorry."

"Thank you."

"Bastard."

"_Really_?" Jason sighed back off only to return a few minutes later. "So, wanna bail this place and go hang out? "

Rojo blinked his blue eyes at him before looking back out at the club. "Just for a little bit."

The next day Big Daddy got a call from his missing baby Rojo who he had been running around looking for and found out that not only was he perfectly fine but the two were on the other side of the world in England and if he could sent them money to go home.

When asked how they ended up there Rojo just said it was Jason's fault.

Rojo didn't talk to Jason for another three weeks and after that they ended up in south Asia.

* * *

"I'm so bored…" Dick sighed into his phone. "There's absolutely nothing to do…"

"Me too…" Freddie whined. "Everyone's doing something…"

"Yeah, and even Alfred is really busy."

"Hm," Freddie pouted. "What should we do?"

"I don't know." Dick looked around his room. "Nothing inside looks like fun… Hey, don't you guys out an pool on the top of the penthouse that's in a glass done that keeps everything out and is comfortable enough to swim in?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it clean?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna fill it with light blue Jell-O and ask Match and Damian who's a better swimmer?"

"Yeah!"

An hour later Freddie was in awe as Dick showed up with people delivering boxes of the light blue Jell-O and had to asked where he had gotten it from. Dick had smiled brightly putting a finger to his lips to say it was a sealed secret.

They opened the boxes pouring them in and using the jets to mix it all. It only took a couple of hours to let it set. They added a small layer of water to make it look like it was still filled with water. When they had the ever two fighting little brothers together they asked.

Sure enough both of them changed into their swim suits to see. However it was Big Daddy who had noticed them and decided to join them. Freddie and Dick looked on in horror as Big Daddy jumped into the pool getting stuck instantly before popping out looking furious.

"Run!" Dick screamed.

"No kinddin'!" Freddie yelped.

Damian was smirking and Match was laughing his head off.

* * *

Bruce had been sitting in his office when Alvin came by looking for Tim. Bruce told him that Tim was in a meeting and wouldn't be done for another two hours. Hopping that the boy would do something normal like leave or at least sit down somewhere and wait.

Instead Alvin squeezed his way into his lap and curled up before closing his eyes and within a few minutes was taking a nap. Bruce sighed. What had his life come to that where he had to play Daddy Bat to a bunch of mob boss children? Life hated him.

An hour later Tim came into pausing before he joined into the nap time. Bruce would never admit but after that day he rather enjoyed the twins coming to him to take their naps. Match knew about it but that was only because happened to be there looking for Alvin.

* * *

Damian managed to pull a prank on Match.

It wasn't the best idea he could have had…

* * *

Tim took a bit out of his ice cream cone as he watched the near end of the movie he was watching. Alvin had fallen asleep half hour ago using his shoulder at his pillow. Tim looked at his brother for a few seconds before looking back at the movie still eating his ice cream. Alvin always ate his ice cream fast and Tim was always slow at eating it.

Alvin shifted more curling up closer shivering a bit. It was a bit cold that night and Alvin (Tim swore) refused to ware anything that had sleeves and shorts that went three inches above his knees. Jason had said a few times that Tim was the girl at the beach who wore a bathing suit what covered the boobs and had a skirt on it and Alvin was the girl who wore a bikini like it was nothing.

It was true. Tim liked dark colors and things that covered him. It made him feel safe. Alvin however hated to many clothes. For some reason it made him feel safe with the least of clothing. Most of Alvin's shirts or tops stopped at his ribs and the longest shorts Alvin owned where mid-thigh.

Tim supposed it was how it was how it had to be. Opposites they were but the at times just the same.

Pushing the last piece of the cone that was soft with the melted ice cream Tim curled up closer to Alvin until their heads where pressed together matching each other. Sighing Tim closed his eyes slowly relaxing until he had dozed off peacefully.

They slept for about five hours when the door slammed open making them both jump in confusion blinking and holding their arms up as the sun blinded them. Someone came walking angrily into the living room and to their shock it was Lil Match.

Lil Match was walking fast his face looked both furious, distressed and a little hurt as he breathed in shaky breathes that rattled with his anger. Alvin called out to him softly confused as the two of them stood up. When Match didn't answer they started to walk to him when he screamed out his voice laced with hate and fury.

"Big Daddy!" Match slammed the office doors open. "Daddy!"

The doors slammed shut leaving both of them wondering what was going on.

"What's wrong with Lil Match?" Alvin asked looking at him.

"I have no idea." Tim said moving swiftly to the door not making a sound leaning up against it listening in before frowning. "I don't hear anything."

"That's because they had it sound proofed it but can hear anything outside of them I don't know how it works but it's something like that." Alvin looked down sadly. "I wonder what made Lil Match so upset?"

Moving back to the couch Tim sat down sighing their hands holding each other. That was no automatic and they really noticed when they did it. They sat there waiting. Tim easily stayed still but Alvin was moving and sighing before he jumped up to push a button on the wall and a pole lowered donw before he jumped onto it spinning around.

"Well, that's new." Tim stated before standing up stretching. "I thought Big Daddy didn't like you pole dancing in the living room?"

"He changed his mind after I asked for one outside." Alvin grinned as he went upside down spinning. "It took a long of convincing . Come dance with me, Tim,"

"No thanks." Tim smiled a bit. "I had enough pole dancing in my life thanks."

"Your really good at it," Alvin smiled from where he was spinning sideways.

"Yes, let's not tell the others about that, alright?"

Slam!

They looked to see Lil Match stomping towards his room his face clearly torn between being pissed off and looking hurt. Alvin jumped off the pole easily following him. Tim got up to followed when a shadow came into the window.

"Robin." Tim said.

"Where's Match?" Robin inquired not looking at him.

"He's pretty upset right now." Tim folded his arms. "You wouldn't happen to know why would you?"

Robin looked away.

"Damian!"

"TIS NOT YOUR CONCERN DRAKE." Damian shouted throwing his arms out. "It was a stupid joke returned to him from the one he pulled on me!"

"What did you do?" Tim asked folding his arms.

Damian mumbled something before heading towards Match's room. Tim followed close behind but the end came rather quickly when they got there however because Damian went in but just as Tim tried to follow Damian shoved Alvin at him who yelped as they banged into each other and the door slammed.

"Ow…!" Alvin frowned. "He's so rough!"

"I know, but you get used to it." Tim sighed helping Alvin stand up right. "What did Match say?"

"Nothing…" Alvin looked at the door. "Do you think their okay in there?"

"I'm sure we'll know when we hear screaming." Tim whispered.

* * *

**Requests are still open. **


	3. Chapter 3

**[Continued from chapter two.]**

**Damian's prank gone wrong.**

* * *

Damian had been stalking Lil Match for the pass two weeks, studying his prey.

After all this time Damian had decided to get back at Lil Match for all the sly sexual comments and for beating Damian at almost everything that had to do with being 'normal'.

Today he was watching as Lil Match left the penthouse and heading to the little cafe that was model after a a Japaneses them maid cafe and Lil Match went every other day to eat his sissy girl cake and stare at the maids and hit on them with sweet words.

As Damian went in in disguise Damian smirked as he also saw the four guys form school his haired to come and help him with this prank. Standing right behind Lil Match as the mobster ordered his slice of Strawberry Shortcake slice of cake and a glass of Banana milk before going to the booth he always sat at making himself comfortable.

Damian ordered a coffee before taking a seat where he could see perfectly. Lil Match sat down before taking his fork taking a bite of his cake with a happy smile. Taking out his phone Damian text the four boys that where looking around waiting. Damian had hired them since they were the same age as them and that they were jerks and would be perfect. The rich snobs already entered the world of sex.

Seriously rich parents don't care.

Meanwhile Lil Match was taking the fourth bite of his cake feeling pretty happy. Lately he had been feeling down and this place always made him feel better. A strawberry shortcake and Banana milk was his secret small pleasure. As he ate slowly he turned to his left surprised as someone suddenly sat next to him draping an arm over him.

"Hey, cutie, come here often?" A teen his age said with a smirking smile.

Glaring at him Lil Match pushed his arm off. "Screw off, ass."

"Oh ho ho," Another one siad sliding in on Match's other side. "A fiesta one."

"I like it." A third was grinned siting across from him. "Man, look at his eyes! Never seen such a hot color."

"Like an albino." A fourth added standing behind Lil Match.

"Get the hell away form me." Match growled. "Now."

"What's your name, babe?"

"His hair is soft."

"He smells good too,"

"Come on, let's have some fun."

Lil Match started to panic as they touched him, slide this hands on his arms, his face and one on his leg. Pushing their hands away he his breathing became irregular as he started to stammer fear evident in his voice.

He didn't like this. He felt trapped and scared and he wanted Big Daddy. Why did he leave his phone at home? Why was this happening?

"Stop it!" Match cried as one of them pressed their lips to his cheek. "Leave me alone! Stop!"

"Hold him."

"No...!"

Bam!

The fourth guy who had been trying to pull up his shirt suddenly had a broken nose before he landed out cold. The three looked up shocked. There stood (Out of disguise) was Damian Wayne and he looked pissed off. The three tried to run away but Dmaian grabbed at them before breathing them up and tossing them into a pile.

"Damian...?"

Damian turned around to face Lil March before instantly regretting. Lil Match's clothes where tousled, his hair messed up, his eyes stinging with unsheded tears as he stared at him.

"Match."

"What... what are you doing here?"

"I was on this side of town." Damian crossed his arms. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes." Lil Match stood up fixing his hair.

"Whar the hell Damian?!"

Oh shit.

"Why the hell did you pay of to bother his if your were just going to beat us up?!"

Crap.

Lil Match's face went from calm to fury. Damian stood there as Match ran up to him and slapped him as hard as he could across the face. This time Match let a few tears fall down his face in anger.

"You asshole!" Match screamed. "I freaking hate you!"

Damian's mouth fell open. "What?! You can't hate me!"

"Shut up!" Match turned leaving the cafe.

Damian followed dressed as Robin.

* * *

**[After chapter two]**

Damian took off his mask before staring at Lil Match who was glaring out of his window with his arms crossed. He had never seen Match mad before. At least not at him. For some reason this bothered Damian more than he would care to admit.

Walking up to him Damian placed his hand on Match's shoulder giving it a little squeeze. He felt Match give out a shaky breath before Lil Match's hand came up to touch his hand.

"My apologies." Damian said. "I never meant for it to get out of hand."

"How could you do that to me?" Match said softly. "How could you send four bastard to sexually harass me?"

"That was not a part of the plan. They were to suggest that you needed a male lover and that was all. I never expected them to touch you and when they did I beat them."

"Yeah." Match let out a huffed laugh. "That still dosne't change things. Why did you do that to me?"

"Match, I do not understand." Damian frowned removed his hand and standing next to the other looking at him. "You deal with stuff far worse than this. Why did it btoher you so much."

"You know how I was raised by Big Daddy?"

"Yes."

Match looked at him with his green eyes. "I'm the only one who hasn't been raped, used and left for dead. My brothers have been hurt in ways no one should. I have seen such horrible things that have to do with sex but Damian I have never been sexual touched. I... I was terrified that what happened to my brothers was going to happen to me. I still have nightmares about The Priest's shoving his fingers in me and ripping me. And let me tell you even with pain meds it didn't help that your butler had to open me up to sew me back together."

Damian lowered his head. "I... I never realized... I surely am sorry, Match. I never meant to hurt you like that."

They faced each other and Match smiled before closing the space between them wrapping his arms around Damian's shoulder laying his head on the other's shoulder. Damian tensed up before leaning to hug back.

"Apogies aceepted." Match smiled. "And look at that you learned how to hug."

"Don't ruin it Match."

"How romantic."

"You ruined." Damian grumbled pulling away before heading towards the door before he paused and walked back. "Tomorrow come to the Manor."

"Why?"

"Pennyworth makes the best Strawberry shortcakes and it will be a way of showing you that I am sorry."

"Alright." Match walked up to him. "One more thing."

"What?"

"I'm bringing my family and tomorrow after we eat your taking me out to the mall and buying me whatever I want. I also want to go to the movies, the craft store, the yogurt place-"

"Wait!" Damian yelled glaring at him. "Why the hell do I have to take you to all those places?"

"You almost got me raped."

"... Will ten work?"

"Yes." Match smirked as he walked Damian out.

* * *

Dick Grayson was at his job. Since he moved back with Bruce and his family he was working for the GCPD. Bruce still didn't approve of his choice of work and his not choice of going to collage but still Dick liked it.

Sucking on his lollipop Dick sat on the desk of his chief who was rubbing his temples. No one was like Dick Grayson. This cuddle young man child who acted more like he was seven than twenty. He was sitting there having finshed his paperwork and was now enjoying his break by eating the lolipops they usually had for the lost kids they found.

"Oh, Dickie-bird~!" A voice sang out across the room as someone walked through the door.

Everyone turned to see who it was. It looked like a hooker/stripper. The young male walked right passed them swaggering his hips as natrually as it was to breath going stright up to Dick Grayson.

Officer Grayson let out a happy grin. "Freddie!"

"Hi!" Freddie smiled before the two hugged. "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Their showing care bears the musical at the Gotham Theater! It's only going to be one for one day!"

"Oh my god!" Dick squealed before looking at his boss. "Sir, can I please have the rest of the day off?"

"Uh..."

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please please, please, please,"

"Fine! Go on, just get out of here!"

"Yay!" Dick cheered.

Everyone stared awkwardly as Officer Dick Grayson and Mobster Freddie Malone skipped out of the department holding hands.

They all looked at their boss who sighed rubbing his face. "Bruce Wayne donates to our cause..."

The chief wanted a officer not a child.

* * *

Jason had gotten bored lazing around the Manor all day so Bruce had gotten him a job at his Company where Jason had to go around the main floor pushing a cart around dropping off packages and papers and bring them back to his dad.

After two days Jason was bored again so he invited Rojo to come along and hang out with him. Rojo had shown up right on time. They walked up and down the the main floor just talking and sharing jokes. Jason would talk loudly and bark out his laughs and since Rojo was soft spoken and only giggled and laughed softly covering his mouth when he did so everyone thought that Bruce Wayne's son had lost it and was talking to himself.

"Jason's I'm tired of walking." Rojo said as they made their third hour of walking. "I need to sit down."

"Uh," Jason looked around. "I don't see any chairs and we won't get back for another half hour. Here I know!"

Bruce was talking with some of his border-room member when they heard someone screaming. "Whooooooaaaa...!" They all turned to to the clear glass wall to see Jason Todd Wayne running as fast as he could with his cart and in the cart was Rojo Malone squealing in delight his hands throw up as they raced down the hall.

Once they where out of sight they heard them screaming, a crash and papers where flying over. There was pause before they heard the two laughing their heads off. The room turned to give Bruce a look.

"Oh shut the hell up, their having fun." Bruce glared at them. "Anyone object?"

The room was suddenly scared of Bruce Wayne.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews! I love them. Next chapter will be more requests filled. **

**Thank you to DawsonNova95 for your wonderful ideas! **

**Now who's request is next? **


End file.
